


Cookies from Cuba

by Swimmergirl



Series: Bonding Moments [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baking, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cookies, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, klance, take this as an offering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimmergirl/pseuds/Swimmergirl
Summary: “Look, Hunk and Coran went on a special mission to the Balmera, and none of us know how to cook. If you need something, there’s some leftover food goo in the fridge.” Shiro explained, much to the Green Paladin’s dismay.“Don’t worry guys, I got this!” Lance proclaimed, shifting from his seated position to head for the kitchen.“He’s going to burn down the castle...” Pidge muttered in a singsong tone.Shiro shook his head slightly. “Someone needs to go with him.”_______________________Everyone is hungry and it's up to Lance and a reluctant Keith to cook something up. It's sweet, in more ways than one.





	Cookies from Cuba

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Long time no see. I've got a few things written that I can't wait to share! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this small thing I cooked up. Please leave your thoughts in the comments below, I love reading them! If you have any suggestions or prompts for future works, I'm open to those as well. Happy reading!

“I’m hungry!” Pidge’s whine echoed throughout the castle, catching the attention of the three Paladins sitting with her on the control deck. 

“Well then get something to eat.” Keith replied, not bothering to change his deadpan expression. 

“I’m hungry too!” Lance’s complaint earned him a sharp glare from the red Paladin. Keith let out an exasperated sigh as he shifted his gaze to Shiro expectantly. 

“Well?” He questioned. Shiro gave a small groan as he looked over at his starving teammates. 

“Look, Hunk and Coran went on a special mission to the Balmera, and none of us know how to cook. If you need something, there’s some leftover food goo in the fridge.” Shiro explained, much to the Green Paladin’s dismay. 

“Don’t worry guys, I got this!” Lance proclaimed, shifting from his seated position to head for the kitchen. 

“He’s going to burn down the castle...” Pidge muttered in a singsong tone. 

Shiro shook his head slightly. “Someone needs to go with him.”

“All In favor of sending Keith, say aye.” Pidge said unenthusiastically, raising her hand high in the hair. 

Keith scowled as Shiro raised his arm in agreement. The “Sorry, bro” look he gave him was not an acceptable apology in Keith’s book. 

Outnumbered, Keith grumbled under his breath as he reluctantly made his way into the Castle’s Kitchen, where an enthusiastic Lance was pulling bowls out of a series of shelves. He hummed a small tune as he arranged the containers on a large work area. 

“What are you doing?” Keith questioned, startling Lance, who nearly knocked a bowl over in his surprise.

“Keith! Don’t do that!” He shouted. 

“Sorry.” Keith quickly apologized. 

“What are you doing here?” Lance asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion. 

“Um, Shiro said someone should come help you, and I was outvoted.” Keith confessed, still grumpy about the whole ordeal. 

Lance chuckled as he handed Keith an apron. 

“What’s this for?” Keith questioned, holding the white garment in front of him, examining the heart pattern that was plastered all over it. 

“Your Clothes. Duh.” Lance responded, continuing to pull various items from the kitchen. 

“Please tell me you’ve used one before.” He joked, flashing Keith a smile. 

“Lance, I lived alone in a hut for a year. The only things I know how to make are rice, microwave dinners, and toast.” He buried his face in his palm, trying to stifle a chuckle. “I’m not exactly a chef.”

Keith let out a small gasp as Lance suddenly grabbed hold of his wrist, pulling him towards the counter with a wide grin. 

“Wow, something Keith Kogane isn’t amazing at? I never thought I’d see the day!” He laughed, holding a hand to his chest in fake surprise. 

Keith’s face turned slightly red at the compliment as he picked up a wooden spoon that was placed in front of him. 

“So, what are we making?” He asked, twirling the object between his fingers. 

“Well, my mom used to make the best cookies back home. We would always get together at family gatherings to bake them and talk. I thought maybe we could make some. I’ve been wanting to give them to you guys for a while. They remind me of my family. I really miss them...” Lance’s previous happiness had changed. He still wore a soft smile as he talked about his family. Keith, unsure of what to do, slowly placed his hand overtop Lance’s. 

“They sound amazing.” He said softly, genuinely honored that Lance had confided a family tradition in him. It felt nice to hear about how much Lance’s family meant to him. He gave a slight, but comforting smile to the boy next to him. “What’s first?”

“Well, we have to get the oven ready, then we get the eggs...” as Lance continued to rattle off steps, Keith frantically maneuvered around the Kitchen, doing his best not to knock over anything on the counter that Lance had filled to the brim with bowls and utensils and ingredients. Eventually the pair had created a bowl full of a mixture of different substances. 

“Ok, now we need chocolate chips.” Lance said, gazing at the ceiling, doing his best to recall each step exactly. 

“Where the quiznak are we going to get-“ Keith’s question was interrupted by Lance flourishing a small clear bag of dark brown candy. 

“How did you-?” He began, but was cut off again. 

“Well, you know how Hunk said he got some chocolate as a gift from those aliens we saved a few days ago? Well, I may have borrowed some of it... without asking.” Lance let out a nervous chuckle as Keith recalled Hunk saying something about someone invading the pantry again.

“Let’s keep this one between us and say we found them in Pidge’s room? Pleeease?” Lance begged, giving Keith exaggerated puppy dog eyes. 

Keith simply grinned and rolled his eyes, taking the bag from Lance and begging to pour it into the bowl. 

“Wait! You can’t just pour them all in!” Lance said, causing Keith to tilt the back back into an upright position. 

“Why not?” He asked, giving a Lance a confused look. 

“Because, you have to eat some first!” The brunette replied, reaching into the bag and pulling out a small handful of chips, excitedly offering them to Keith. 

Keith gave a defeated sigh, smiling as he reached into Lance’s open palm, taking a few pieces of chocolate and placing them into his mouth. 

“Okay, now you can pour in the rest.” Lance said, nodding to Keith as he completed the job. Lance proceeded to mix the ingredients together to form a large ball of cookie dough. 

“Well?” He said expectantly, turning to Keith in anticipation. 

“Well, what?” He responded, not understanding what Lance wanted to him to do. 

Lance only groaned in exaggerated defeat as he dragged his finger along the surface of the dough before sticking it in his mouth. His expression morphed into one of pure happiness that sent butterflies whirling in Keith’s stomach. He quickly copied the action, and, had to admit, it tasted amazing. Soon they placed the rack in the oven and got to work cleaning. 

“Hey...” Lance muttered quietly, placing a bowl back into the pantry. 

“Yeah?” Keith replied as he washed off a group of spoons in the sink. 

“Thanks, for doing this with me” Lance said, his voice crackling slightly as he finished the sentence. 

“Hey, no problem. It was actually pretty fun.” Keith responded, trying to conceal the bright red hue that was spreading across his face. 

Just as they were putting the last of the dishes away, the timer for the oven went off. They pulled the cookies out and placed them on a rack to cool. Keith let out a satisfied hum at the delectable aroma. He shot a glance over at his partner, who was simply staring at the tray in front of them, eyes clouding slightly. 

“Lance? Are you alright?” Keith asked, voice laced with concern. 

“They’re perfect.” He whispered, giving a beautiful smile as he gently wiped his eyes. 

Together, Keith and Lance brought to cookies back to the main control room, where Allura was congratulating Hunk and Coran on a successful mission. 

“Woah, did you guys make those?” Hunk asked, spotting the desserts. 

“Yup!” Lance proudly responded as everyone gathered around, taking a few cookies from the platter. 

“These are amazing!” Pidge said, struggling to articulate through bites. 

“Delicious!” Allura remarked, smiling as she enjoyed the treat. 

“You two should make these more often.” Hunk said happily, clearly impressed with the craftsmanship of the cookies. Shiro and Coran nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah,” Lance said taking a gentle hold of Keith’s palm with one hand, and offering him a cookie with the other. 

“We should”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a comment, and thanks so much reading!


End file.
